Agricultural implements and machines, such as various plows, tillers, rippers, seeders, nutrient applicators, etc., are used to work soil of crop fields. Tillage and other agricultural implements can perform a variety of tasks, such as breaking up tough ground, injecting nutrients into the ground, and leveling the ground. Such implements are commonly towed behind work vehicles, such as tractors, and can be outfitted with a variety of ground-engaging tools, such as shanks, disks, harrowing tools and finishing tools, depending on the ground preparation operation being carried out.